Cruelty of cold
by melowangst
Summary: Angsty Ashley/Sydney only chapter 1 so far no angst in this chapter so far. Set in modern times at high school.


Money for this art  
  
Background notes: This fanfic is written from the modern POV and I've never read a Vagrant story fanfic ever so I'm not sure if this is a usual or very weird concept so please bear with me and be open-minded. All of the characters are out of their given personality types. In a scale of one to five, five being very loud and over the top and one being almost mouse like, Ashley is 3, Callo is 3, Sydney is 5 and Hardin is 2. Romeo is a four but not a nice one as you can imagine. Sydney is bisexual and so is Ashley, Ashley and Sydney know that they like each other a lot but keep hedging around it. They have all been at school together since they can remember and are now in their last and final year or high school. They're all 16. This story is set in the USA.   
General notes: This story is set in the present time USA at a typical high school; the characters are not based upon them in the game and are nothing alike to their own typeset characters. This is half screenplay and half story so the dialogue is set in script version and then the descriptions and scenes are all in story form with lots of descriptions and language in them. Bear in mind that I've never written or read any Vagrant story fanfic before so if it's too weird or strange to be set present time then please do review and constructive criticism is always welcome but please no flames. Thank you and enjoy. Oh and also my friend has offered to make a soundtrack to this screenplay so if anyone wants a copy please e-mail and ask, it's good to read and listen and I'll tell you which songs go with which section.   
  
Chapter One - Friendship  
  
SCENE - A run down car park, empty, it's dark and looks to be at nighttime. We can see a teenage boy sitting on the roof of a dark blue Cadillac sipping out of a bottle. The dark night adds it's own special feeling of anticipation. The boy, Ashley riot, is wearing dark baggy jeans and a tight blue t-shirt with two black stripes along the top section. The jeans are held up by a skater belt, dark green with a silver buckle. A chain hangs from his jeans, gently scraping along the old car. His light brown hair is gelled back, his fringe are gelled back but slipped slightly at the front of his head either side of his eyes by his temples. We se him lean back and look up at the sky, taking a sip of his bottle, as the camera pans in we see it is a Dr Pepper, almost finished, the wall behind his car is suddenly illuminated by two headlights, Ashley spins around and looks scared, but grins at whatever it is he can see. He drinks the rest of his Dr Pepper and jumps off the car, we se a figure walking towards him, they grasp hands and half hug with one arm in a typical teenage way. They both shuffle onto the bonnet of the car. The camera pans around and settles on Sydney's face. He is wearing dark green Khaki's and a sandy shirt, the top button undone and his hair is cut just below his ears, floppy and un-gelled. He has a ring around his neck on a necklace and his eyes glint as he looks at Ashley in the moonlight, they start casually talking, not quite able to make out what they are saying. His hands drifts softly down to Ashley's, and we see Ashley tingle as it brushes on him, there eye contact breaks and they look away, embarrassed, Ashley smiles and puts his hand on Sydney's as if to tell him what he did was okay. After a while, we see the both get off and get into Sydney's car. They lights on the wall appear again and then quickly move off the wall and we can hear the sound of an engine in the distance.   
  
SCENE - Obviously a girl's bedroom, all we see is a pink wall with posters of various bands on it, Fenix TX, Christina Aguilira and The Beatles are some that we can see clearly. The stereo is on and we can hear a young voice singing along to "Sugarbabes - Shape" which was playing in the background of the last scene with Ashley and Sydney. Her voice is pretty, not strong of weak but full of youth and innocence. The camera pans across a pretty and tidy pink and Purple coloured room. The pine desk has magazines stacked at one end and a laptop settled on the other end. The song finishes and the chatter of the radio is heard. The wall behind her desk is covered top to toe with dozens, maybe even hundreds of photo's, big and small, some black and white, in a few we can see Ashley and Sydney, with other people. Callo is sitting in her chair reading a book for her history class, she is annotating the corners of the pages and tapping her pink pen along the rim. Her hair is tied loosely in a pony tail and she is wearing a pair of faded hipsters and a pink cardigan. Her earrings are a deep blue and her make up is perfectly in place. She has bare feet which we can se tapping the beat to the next song, she jumps as the phone rings, she picks up the transparent receiver:  
  
CALLO: Hello?  
  
SYDNEY: Hay Callo, Ash and me are going to swing by your place is that okay?  
  
CALLO: Of course it is, the doors open just come on up.  
  
SYDNEY: okay thanks Callo, see you soon, bye!  
  
CALLO: bye Syd.   
  
(Places receiver down on the base and slides the book back onto the shelve. CALLO walks over to the mirror and unties her hair, which droops lightly and frames her face perfectly.)  
  
SCENE - Callo and Sydney and Ashley are sitting watching a horror movie down in Callo's living room, Callow is hiding under a blanket and Ashley and Sydney are on the sofa, eyes glued on the screen grinning. Callo emerges room the blanket, her previously groomed hair sticking up in odd places.  
  
CALLO: Why are you both so sadistic? Look! People are being eaten and your grinning like you enjoy it!   
  
ASHLEY: It's his influence (He says, throwing a thumb in SYDNEY's direction, eyes still glued to the TV. Sydney in return slaps Ashley around the head, both of them not taking heir eyes off the television set.)  
  
CALLO: .....  
  
ASHLEY: (Grinning and finally turning his eyes from the TV as the end credits filter down the screen) That was good, lacked something though...  
  
SYDNEY: All agreed......Sex.... (Ashley blushes and Sydney stares at Ashley in awe until callo coughs)  
  
ASHLEY: (Sighing and punching Sydney of the arm, raises from his chair and patters into the hallway to find his coat. Sydney follows and does the same) Thanks again Callo see you tomorrow at school?  
  
(CALLO nods and grins, pushing her hair back out of her eyes and folding the blanket over the back of the sofa. She puts the TV off and shows them both to the door, as she watches them walk away, she has a smirk on her face that only she can explain, she closes the door and the sound of lights being turned off can be heard.) 


End file.
